


Altered Reality

by SeleneLaufeyson



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mutant Powers, New Relationship, Past hurt, Romance, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneLaufeyson/pseuds/SeleneLaufeyson
Summary: Every mutant has untapped abilities, often brought out during intense emotional moments. Some choose to accept their powers, others run from them. Calla Lily is one of those who runs, but after she meets Erik she wonders if she can still run from her past or is forced to embrace it.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Altered Reality

The police car made its way to Xavier’s School for the Gifted, not that the woman in the back seat knew that. She only was in the car to get somewhat out of town so she could disappear again, but when they turned down the road and she looked out the window she knew where they were going. 

She groaned and looked at the cuffs on her hands, pondering how to play this as they pulled up to the front. The police officers got out and opened the door, gesturing for her to get out. She rolled her eyes and got out, then was led inside to the foyer where she was left with one officer while the other entered a nearby room. 

She watched as a few people passed by, curious eyes on her, before the door opened and the officer, Charles Xavier, and Magneto (as she knew him) walked out.

“Alright, she’s your problem now,” the officer said as he uncuffed her. She glared at him and huffed.

“I’m not anyone’s problem. I’m not a mutant, I shouldn’t be here,” she crossed her arms.

“If you’re not a mutant then why can’t I read your mind?” Charles asked, slightly amused by her determination.

“A telepath not being able to read my mind doesn’t mean I need to be here. Everything else about me is normal so you can take me to jail now.” She held her wrists out to the officer who backed away slightly.

“You burned a gas station down with your,” he gestured to her hands, “abilities.”

“I burned a gas station down with the matches in my pocket,” she reached in and pulled out a box of matches, “But you would have known that if you had searched me when you arrested me,” she crossed her arms. 

“One match does not set a gas station on fire,” Erik said, “We’ll keep an eye on her, thank you officers.” The officers looked at him suspiciously as well but walked out. 

“Maybe I used two, you don’t know,” she rolled her eyes, “Goodbye,” she turned to walk out but Erik stopped her with a small hand gesture. There was metal on her boots, jeans, belt, and overcoat. 

“If you’re going to leave I suggest not wearing anything with metal,” he chuckled. She groaned again and turned back around.

“Fine,” she said through gritted teeth, “But that doesn’t change the fact that I shouldn’t be here.”

“He thought that too, yet here we are. Come, let’s chat.” Charles spun around in his chair and went back into his office. Erik waited for her to go first and followed closely. Charles went over to his desk and she sat on the couch; Erik stood nearby. “So, what about you makes it so I can’t read your mind?”

“What about you is convinced I’m going to talk?” she huffed.

“Alright,” he sighed, “Will you talk to him?” he pointed to Erik. 

“Why would I-”

“Because you’re more similar to me than you are to him,” Erik interjected, “How about we take a walk?”

“If I say no are you just going to move my boots anyway?”

“Yes,” he smirked. 

“Alright,” she stretched out and put her boots on the coffee table, “Give it a shot.” She placed her hands behind her head and leaned back smirking. Erik extended his hand but was surprised when nothing happened. “No more metal for you,” she stuck her tongue out. Erik glanced at Charles suspiciously.

“You can change things, can’t you?” Charles asked.

“I prefer to call it altering reality but sure, I can change things,” she smirked, “Toss me that tennis ball,” she gestured to the ball on his desk. He picked it up and tossed it to her. As soon as it touched her hand it changed into a football with some magenta and black whisp that came from her hand. “Ta-da.”

“So the matches…?”

“I keep generic things in my pockets for times like those. It was a coaster, now it’s a box of matches. Could be a sandwich next, depends on if you’re going to feed me lunch or not,” she shrugged. 

“To what extent can you alter reality?” Erik asked.

“I mean, what’re you picturing? You want new pants or something?” she raised an eyebrow.

“What’s wrong with my pants?” he glanced down. Charles chuckled and interjected.

“I think he means to ask how powerful you are. Can you only change small items like the tennis ball or can you say, alter this entire house?”

“I’ve yet to alter a building this large but I doubt it would be too much effort. I did set a gas station on fire fairly easily,” she shrugged, “I mainly alter smaller things though. My clothing, food, things that get thrown at me,” she changed the football back to a tennis ball and tossed it back to him. “I can change my hair, have yet to try changing my looks or the looks of another nor am I interested in doing so.” 

“Can you control it?” Erik asked.

“I set an entire gas station on fire, what do you think?” she quirked an eyebrow, “I’ve had full control since after I accidentally turned my stuffed pony into a real pony at age 7,” she huffed.

“You’ve never lost control?” Erik followed up with. She glanced at her boots and stayed silent. “Ah, so you don’t have full control.”

“One mistake does not mean I don’t have control. It means I was pushed too far one day. It won’t happen again,” she said slightly angry.

“How can you know?” Charles asked.

“Because I know why it happened and I’ve taken measures to make sure it never happens again,” she paused, “Which leads me to my next point: goodbye.” She stood and walked towards the door.

“If I make you lunch will you stay?” Erik sighed.

“You can make me lunch and you have until I finish it to convince me to stay,” she turned around, “And the most you’re getting me to stay is one night.”

“Oh I’m sure Erik can convince you to stay for longer,” Charles chuckled, “What’s your name by the way?”

“Calla Lily, just call me Cal.” She looked to Erik for direction. 

“Fits you beautifully,” he winked and walked out of the room. She sighed and followed him to the kitchen, already plotting her escape. He opened the fridge and took out a few things. “I hope a sandwich is enough to persuade you.”

“Do you know how to cook?” She sat at the kitchen island. 

“I do, but I haven’t gone to the store recently so you’re getting a sandwich,” he chuckled. “So what do I have to say to convince you to stay?”

“Why don’t you tell me how the great Magneto went from hunting Nazi’s for revenge and seeking justice for mutant kind to living in this, boarding school for the gifted, and making sandwiches for those who don’t want to be here.”

“Should I ask how you know all of that information?”

“Probably not,” she smirked.

“Alright then.” He set a plate with a sandwich in front of her and sat. “Charles always believed there was good in me and as time passed I saw myself becoming the man I spent years hunting. So I returned here and have been helping younger mutants learn to control their abilities,” he paused, “It’s nice to have a family again.”

“My god you’re secretly soft underneath all that sexy smirking,” she chuckled, “So what’re you trying to sell me on? A family? A purpose?” 

“Basically,” he smirked.

“I’ve had a family and a purpose before, didn’t work out,” she shrugged. 

“All you have to do is stay one night and see if you like it here. If not, you’re free to go come morning.” He decided not to prod about the comment she made yet, figured it’d scare her off.

“Alright, but I have to stay in your room. If you put me in a guest room I’ll leave after about 30 minutes.”

“I’m not surprised. Do you know how to play chess?”

“Nope.”

“You’re going to learn. Come,” he stood and held his hand out to her, “I’ll give you a tour and then we’ll play some chess.”

* * *

Cal sat crossed legged on a reasonably sized comfortable chair in Erik’s room staring at the chessboard. She had lost 5 games in a row so far and wasn’t pleased with the grin Erik had on his face. 

“I can think of so many other things we could be doing right now that are way more fun than this stupid game,” she grumbled. He laughed and moved his first pawn without moving.

“I’m open to suggestions.” 

“I can literally change objects into other objects, we could be doing that.” She moved a pawn. 

“We could.” He captured her pawn, “But you do that on a regular basis, so it’s not as fun,” he chuckled, “We could discuss things about you.”

“We could, but should we?” She moved a piece at random. 

“You seem to know a lot about me, it’s only fair you share something about yourself,” he shrugged and captured the piece she moved. She groaned and moved another piece seemingly at random.

“I guess you make a point,” she paused and pondered what to share, “I’m named after my mothers favorite flower. She called my Callie growing up but I only let people I trust call me that. So, like two people in my entire life have called me that,” she smirked, “She told me when I was a baby and was hungry I would cry and change all my toys to bottles until I got fed. But I didn’t really start trying to control my abilities until I turned 7. Figured out they were emotional based pretty quickly,” she made an exasperated face. He moved a pawn to give her a chance to capture it.

“In my experience most abilities are amplified by strong emotions and emotional responses to tense situations.”

“You’d be surprised how easy it is to control emotions when you just wander about and don’t get close to people.” She moved her knight and captured his pawn. “Fuck yes.”

“Seems lonely.”

“It’s fine,” she shrugged, “I like adventure. Plus I cause enough problems it’s easier to move around and not get close to people.”

“Is that why you don’t want to stay here?” He moved his rook and captured another piece of hers.

“You have no idea,” she paused, “Well I guess you do, but you converted so you’ll try and convince me everything is great and fun and happy here,” she mocked, “But it’s all the same. You get close to people, shit happens, suddenly you're the villain and despite everything you’ve done for them all they see is the one bad thing you did,” she said bitterly. He watched her curiously and cleared her throat.

“You’re not talking about the gas station, are you?”

“You’re not the only one who’s killed people, Magneto.” She sat back and glanced at the bed, giving up on the game. “We should just go to bed.” 

“I’ll take that as a hint that you’re done sharing for the night.” He reset the board with a small hand movement and stood. “How would you like to do this?”

“What do you mean?”

“My goal is to get you to stay, which means making you as comfortable as possible. I can sleep on my couch, or we can share and set up a divider between us.”

“We’re adults, I think we can handle sharing a bed. Sides, I’m not opposed to us having sex so what happens happens,” she smirked and stood. She changed into an oversized shirt and small shorts with a wave of a hand and climbed into bed.

“You’re not opposed? Or you’d like to?” he asked.

“Would you like to?”

“I asked first,” he chuckled.

“Alright fine, if we’re being honest yes I would like to. As much as I hate to admit it, you’re fucking gorgeous and I’d forever regret it if I walked out of here without going for it.”

“I assure you, you’ll have no regrets,” he winked and pulled off his shirt. 

* * *

Erik woke the next morning with Cal wrapped around him, sound asleep. He yawned and looked at the clock; he had woken up a few minutes before his alarm was set to go off as per usual. He decided to lay there until it went off and woke her up.

However, she lazily waved her hand and changed the alarm clock into a toaster. He chuckled and poked her side softly.

“Why a toaster?”

“Why not?” she muttered into his neck. “Why do you have an alarm? It’s too early for life,” she yawned.

“I have a class to teach in an hour. I get up to shower and have breakfast with Charles.” He gently rolled her off of him and got out of bed. “Care to join me in the shower?”

“Yes because that sounds like an invitation for sex,” she smirked and got out of bed, following him to the bathroom. 

Erik’s shower lasted a bit longer than usual.

“Are you sure you don’t want to join us for breakfast?”

“I don’t really eat breakfast so I’ll pass. I’d rather go see what books are in the library.” She ran her fingers through her hair to dry it and watched him shave his face in the mirror. “I’m not going to run away, I can tell you’re thinking I’m going to disappear.”

“You do seem to be a flight risk. But I trust I’ll find you in the library before my class, which you’re attending.”

“I don’t recall agreeing to that,” she smirked and sat on the counter.

“Last night before we fell asleep.”

“Oh right,” she rolled her eyes sarcastically, “Fine. But I’m not going to learn on purpose.”

“I’d expect nothing less,” he chuckled. 

* * *

Cal was looking through the collection of Shakespear when someone entered the room. She turned around to find Raven with a mug of tea in her hand.

“You must be the one the police dropped off yesterday. Charles told me about you,” she said.

“Yea, that’s me,” she shrugged.

“You’re with Erik, right?”

“If by ‘with Erik’ you mean he’s been assigned to watch me then yes, I’m with Erik.” She turned back around and picked up a small book of poetry. “I’ve never understood poetry, too vague,” she flipped through the book. Raven watched her flip through the book, make irritated faces, and place it back on the shelf. She huffed and looked back at Raven, “If you’re here to give me some sort of warning about Erik, I don’t plan on sticking around long enough to develop any feelings for him.”

“I’m surprised you’re still here in that case,” she smirked, “I was actually coming to grab a book. But if you want to hear my warning I’ll share.” She sat in a chair and waited for Cal to respond.

“Ya sure why not,” she shrugged. Raven shifted into Erik and smirked. 

“I’m far too clever for my own good.”

“Nope don’t like that,” Cal shook her head and walked to the door, only to find Erik standing there looking between the two of them. Raven changed back to her normal self and laughed.

“I couldn’t resist.”

“If Cal leaves today it’ll be your fault,” Erik said to Raven. He stepped aside and gestured to Cal. “Ready to purposefully not learn anything?”

“I’m ready to take a nap after that,” she shook her head again and walked out of the room. Erik gave Raven one last stern look before taking Cal to the classroom. 

She sat in the back and did zone out from time-to-time, but she did like watching him teach and speak. Most of the students ignored her, much to her delight, but Erik looked at her enough that a few of the students snuck glances at her.

As class ended she made her way to the front and crossed her arms.

“You look good up here, very official,” she smirked. The last student walked out and Erik shut the door with a glance. 

“I’ve never been so distracted by a student in my life.”

“I’d hardly call myself a student,” she winked, “But you’re welcome to teach me a lesson for not paying attention,” she bit her lip and stepped back to lean against the wall. He stepped forward and grabbed her waist, humming.

“You need to start wearing metal.”

“Only if you ask nicely,” she smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Her legs ended up wrapped around his waist and he pressed her against the wall. However, there was a knock on the door and Hank spoke.

“Erik are you in there?” Erik groaned and released her. She pouted but followed him to the door. He opened it and Hank quickly glanced between the two of them.

“Yes Hank?”

“Charles has a house call he’s going on and he wants you to join him.”

“He specifically asked for me?” Erik sighed, glancing at Cal who said nothing.

“Yes. He’ll be leaving in about 10 minutes,” he cleared his throat awkwardly, gave them one last glance, and walked off. Cal leaned against the doorframe and sighed.

“I’m not going with you and I promise I won’t leave,” she paused, “But only because I want to finish what we started in here.”

“Do me a favor? Don’t cause too much trouble,” he smirked.

“I’ll do my best,” she giggled and walked him to meet Charles. Once they drove off she smirked and stretched. “Time to cause trouble.” 

* * *

Two years ago Cal learned she could alter the reality of what people see, meaning she could essentially become invisible. She wandered around the school with a light magenta and black haze around her, unseen by everyone. 

After a bit of wandering she found a secret elevator and stepped in. She wasn’t too surprised to find an underground area that looked fancier and high-tech compared to the rest of the house. She walked through the hallway until she heard voices coming from a nearby room.

“Charles doesn’t seem concerned about her but we don’t know what she’s capable of,” a male voice said. Cal made her way over to the room and stood in the doorway. It looked like a medical room; Hank was looking at some monitors and Raven was seated on a medical table eating a muffin.

“Wouldn’t Charles know if she was a threat? He can read minds,” she chuckled.

“He can’t read hers. And he promised not to read Erik’s so whatever she’s told him, if anything, Charles doesn’t know,” he sighed and sat back in his chair, “I just think it’d be smart to look into her. Find out if it’s even safe to have her here.”

“I don’t think Erik will like that,” she hummed.

“Ya well Erik’s not here right now,” he shrugged and leaned forward to type on his computer. 

“I meant Erik likes her and he’s not going to like you doing a background check on his, whatever she is to him.”

“You really think I should just ignore the potential that she’s dangerous?” He spun around in his chair. 

“Hank we’re all dangerous, especially if we’re pushed the wrong way. Do you really want to piss off Erik and someone who we know nothing about?” He just sighed and spun back around to look at his computer. 

Cal turned and left silently, letting her legs carry her away without thinking about anything. She made herself visible once she was back in the normal part of the building and went straight to the entrance. However, as she placed her hands on the door to leave, she stopped. 

“Erik…” she whispered to herself. As much as she wanted to leave, she couldn’t leave him without explanation. It wouldn’t be fair to him. She sighed and went to sit on the main staircase to wait for him to return. She figured he’d probably feel better seeing her right away upon returning. 

* * *

Erik walked in and smirked at Cal sitting on the steps. 

“What’d you do?” he chuckled.

“Technically I’m not the one who did anything,” she stood and crossed her arms, “Can we talk?”

“Of course, what’s wrong?” Hank appeared before she could respond.

“Charles you’re back. I have something I wanted to discuss with you if you have a moment,” he glanced at Cal and Erik. She tried not to glare at him but glanced at the papers he was holding and her eyes went wide.

“You called my mother?” she asked frustrated, “What right did you have to call my mother?” She tried to step forward but Erik quickly wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her back. 

“I take it this is what you wanted to discuss?” he asked. Charles sighed and cleared his throat.

“Why don’t we go into my office and chat.” He went in before anyone could argue. Hank followed in without a word. Erik and Cal went in as well, his arm never leaving her waist. 

“Alright can someone calmly explain what happened while we were gone?”

“I can alter what people see so I was wandering about basically invisible and I found your underground area and I listened to Hank talk to Raven about how he didn’t trust me and despite Raven warning him against looking into me, he called me mother,” she said calmly but while glaring at Hank. 

“I have reason to be concerned! He can’t read your mind and we don’t know what you’re capable of. Apparently you can walk around undetected, what else can you do? You following Erik around like a lost puppy isn’t enough of a reason to trust you,” Hank said, glancing between her and Charles.

“Watch your mouth Hank,” Erik said sternly, arm still around Cal’s waist. 

“Erik calm down,” Charles said, “Hank, I understand your concern but you should have discussed it with me before calling her mother.” 

“Well it’s a good thing I did! She says she hasn’t heard anything in a year since you moved out of-”

“Don’t you dare say her name,” Cal growled, “You had no right to call her or get involved in my life.”

“I’m sorry, her name?” Hank asked. Cal froze and Charles cleared his throat.

“Alright Hank that’s enough. Why don’t you and Erik give us a moment.”

“Why me?” Erik asked.

“Because that’s what she wants,” Charles gestured towards Cal who was looking at the ground. Erik released her and nodded.

“I’ll be right outside if you need me,” he said, mainly looking to Cal. He walked out in silence and Hank stood to go.

“I wasn’t judging I just-”

“Please go,” Cal said. He nodded and left the room. 

“He wasn’t judging, just putting the story together,” Charles said.

“Doesn’t matter, he’s already judged me, even if it wasn’t for that.” Cal sat on a nearby chair and huffed. “For the record, this is a one-time deal,” she pointed to her head.

“I presumed as much. Though you’ll have to tell me how you’re able to keep me out,” he chuckled softly, “What did you want to show me?”

“It’s not so much that I want to show you, it’s that I have to.” She held her hand out to him and he was taken back a year ago. 

_ *** _

_ Callie and Toni walked arm in arm down the street laughing after a fun night. Toni tried to pull Callie towards a nearby ally. _

_ “Come on, it’s a short cut.” _

_ “It’s dark out it’s not safe,” Callie sighed.  _

_ “Oh it’ll be fine,” she tugged more and Callie caved, following Toni into the ally. Callie sighed and tried not to panic, everything was going to be fine and she wouldn’t have to use her abilities.  _

_ A whistle came from the dark and two men appeared before them. Callie and Toni tried to turn around but three more men appeared behind them. _

_ “Would ya look at that fellas? Two lost dames wandering about late at night,” one said with a smirk.  _

_ “Think they’re sneakin’ about, arm in arm like that,” another said and spat on the ground. Tony tried to keep her cool but Callie was on the verge of snapping. _

_ “I’m only going to say this once: let us pass or you will deeply regret it,” Calle said. Toni tugged on her arm and shook her head, but Callie ignored her.  _

_ “Why don’t we show you what real men can do,” their presumed leader stepped forward but Callie snapped. She raised botched hands and froze all five men, wisps of magenta and black surrounding both them and her hands. Her eyes glowed magenta and she raised them a few feet off the ground. _

_ “Why don’t I show you what a real mutant can do?” She clenched her fists and they all screamed out in pain. She was burning them from the inside.  _

_ Toni backed up against the wall with her eyes wide, watching in horror. Callie only saw rage. The yelling stopped as the fire burned through their bodies, turning them to ash. She released her magic and took a deep breath, glow fading from her eyes. She glanced around slightly confused and saw Toni pressed against the wall. She reached out but Toni shook her head. _

_ “No, don’t touch me! Don’t ever try to find me, I never want to see you again!” she yelled, tears rolling down her face. She ran out of the ally and all the way home. Callie watched her go in disbelief, not knowing what happened.  _

_ In a wave of power, she collapsed to her knees and yelled to the sky. The buildings all around her caught fire and it all went dark.  _

***

“I remember it happening, but I don’t remember doing it,” she sighed and pulled her hand away, “I don’t regret killing those men, even though I lost her in the process. But I regret the deaths that were caused by my power, by me losing control because I hurt the person I cared most about while trying to protect them.”

“You’re afraid if you get close to Erik the same thing will happen,” Charles said softly. She just nodded. “We can help you, if you’ll let us. We all have untapped power within us that we learn to control, we can help you with yours,” he paused, “And if I’m being honest, not that I was snooping, but you already have those feelings for him. Leaving now won’t make them go away.” 

“You were snooping a little,” she chuckled softly. “So, what happens if I stay?”

“Well I’d offer you a room but I assume you’ll just move into Erik’s. You’ll stay here, learn to control whatever lies deep within you, maybe one day you teach a class like Erik does. And I can safely assume you and him will defile every room in this house,” he shook his head.

“Yea…probably,” she smirked, “Alright then, but I’m still mad at Hank for calling my mother.”

“I’ll have a chat with him about that. Go talk to Erik now please, I fear he’s on the verge of strangling Hank.” She smirked and got up, leaving the room to find Erik and Hank standing right outside it. Erik did look like he had murder in his eyes.

“Come on, let’s talk,” she took his hand and led him away before he could protest. 

**7 Years Later**

“Yva come back here!” Callie yelled as she chased her 5 year old daughter down the hallway. Yva ran past her father laughing and climbed onto Charles’ lap. Erik chuckled and caught his wife.

“What’s going on?”

“This little miss thinks she’s a speedster,” Callie said, catching her breath. Charles chuckled and gave Yva a little hug. “Speaking of, Yva you’re supposed to go with your brother tonight.” 

“Who is where, exactly?” Erik asked. 

“Here,” Peter appeared on cue and picked up Yva, “What are we up to tonight?”

“Run run run!” she exclaimed. 

“As you wish,” he laughed and sped off. Charles shook his head.

“Erik, your children are chaotic.”

“I’m aware. Though I can only be blamed for the youngest, I didn’t raise the other one,” he shook his head, “Please keep an eye on them. I’d like to have dinner without worries.”

“Oh relax,” Callie smiled and kissed his cheek, “We don’t have to worry until she starts showing powers of some sort.”

“Given the combination of you two, yes you will have to worry,” Charles shook his head, “Have fun tonight and try not to make another kid.”

“Oh yes let’s have another baby,” Callie giggled.

“Thank you Charles for putting that idea in her head,” Erik shook his head and wrapped his arm around her waist, “Come along you, dinner first and then we can discuss children.”

“Maybe we’ll have twins next.”

“Dinner!” 

Charles laughed and watched them go. “Oh they’re definitely having another kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> For updates on my works follow my Twitter: @SeleneLaufey


End file.
